kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Issac
Issac is a messenger from the year 2068, who is under the service of the Dark King, but later was now under service of his master's past self in the year 2018. He is now a supporter to his master along with others beside his master. Later, Issac will use the Nex Driver, and the Neo Timers to become Kamen Rider W.A.R.S. History The Birth of Time Knight As only seen Issac at the beginning where he had met his master, he told his master that today will be a day to never forget as it was greater than his, and to be warned about a gigantic robot to destroy him out of existence. Later, while Anna was fighting the Nega Rider, he reappeared once again to tell the future that set's his master's coarse, he then gives the Time-Driver to his master that allowed him to transform into Kamen Rider Time Knight, after the transformation he announced his master's birth as a Kamen Rider. Obtaining the Power of Max While in the year 2018, Tommy Landers has given his Ride Timer to Landon Colt to use it's ability as Time Knight: Max Mode, Issac had arrived to rejoice his "master's" new ability and rider form, while announcing it to the world of his master's new power. Obtaining the Power of Retro While in the year 2017, Dennis Roger has given his Ride Timer to Landon Colt to use it's ability as Time Knight: Retro Mode, Issac had arrived to rejoice his "master's" new ability and rider form, while announcing it to the world of his master's new power. Obtaining the Power of Galaxy Knight While in the year 2012, the Galaxy Knight Ride Timer was given by Cameron Stone to Landon Colt to use it's ability as Time Knight: Galaxy Knight Mode, Issac had arrived to rejoice his "master's" new ability and rider form, while announcing it to the world of his master's new power. Powers and Abilities Time Travel Issac can possess the ability to travel back and forth through time to guide and aid Landon as he changes the coarse of history. Energy Charge Issac can possess the ability to control energy and use it against enemies around him or his master. Personality Issac acts like a loyal and respectful supporter to his master "Landon Colt", who would become the Dark King in 2068, but as his fortunate tale began, he was honored to help Landon become a Kamen Rider, and would never let anyone corrupt his master's history. Forms Issac transforms into Kamen Rider W.A.R.S using the W.A.R.S Neo Timer and the Nex-Driver. - Nex Mode= Nex Mode: Steel is W.A.R.S's Steel-based form accessed using the Steel Neo Ride Timer in the Nex-Driver. - Q= Nex Mode: Q Nex Mode: Q is W.A.R.S's Q-based form accessed using the Q Neo Ride Timer in the Nex-Driver. - Wrech= Nex Mode: Wrech Nex Mode: Wrech is W.A.R.S's Wrech-based form accessed using the Wrech Neo Ride Watch in the Nex-Driver. }} }} Equipment Devices *Nex-Driver - Transformation belt *Neo Ride Timers - Transformation trinket Weapons *Triple Time Spear - W.A.R.S's personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be announced Notes *Issac's book is also known as the "Book of Time", that represents of what happens during the battles of Kamen Rider Time Knight. *Issac's Rider Name is very similar to the original counterpart name in Zi-O. **The Rider Name was officially named "Kamen Rider W.A.R.S", this name was similar to the character who is also known as Kamen Rider Woz in Kamen Rider Zi-O. *''W.A.R.S'' name is an acronym of "Weaponry.Armored.Rider.System", in which came to the name "W.A.R.S" as his Rider Name Officially. **In 2008, there was also another Rider who had the same acronym as W.A.R.S, the Kamen Rider was from Appearances to be added See Also *'' '' - counterpart in *'' '' - counterpart in